Get Your Skates On with Ducktales
Get Your Skates On with Ducktales is a crossover parody of the 1988 episode of The Sooty Show "Get Your Skates On". Synopsis Huey, Dewey and Louie would like to go skating, so they ask Scrooge McDuck, and he says not today, but another day. Louie says that when people say that it means never. Scrooge McDuck replies, "Well, if you keep talking like that, it will mean never." In the end, Scrooge McDuck decides that he WILL take them, but then, as a joke, Huey, Dewey and Louie say that they hate skating and don't want to go. But soon, they change their minds when they find out that Scrooge McDuck was actually going to take them. They do go and they all have a great time. And, they also see a routine by Zaraah Abrahams. Cast for this Makeover Main Characters *Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) - as Matthew *Huey (Ducktales) - as Sooty *Dewey (Ducktales) - as Sweep *Louie (Ducktales) - as Soo Public Skaters & Figure Skating Spectators *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Goofy (Disney) *Pluto (Disney) *Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Horace Horsecollar (Disney) *Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street) *Bert (Sesame Street) *Ernie (Sesame Street) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Count von Count (Sesame Street) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Gonzo (The Muppets) *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Rats (The Muppets) *The Wolf (Peter and the Wolf) *Sultan (Aladdin) *Frosty the Snowman (Frosty Returns) *Holly DeCarlo (Frosty Returns) *Charles DeCarlo (Frosty Returns) *Manny (Ice Age) *Sid (Ice Age) *Diego (Ice Age) *Pongo (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Perdita (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) *Timmy (Shaun the Sheep) *Timmy's Mother (Shaun the Sheep) *Harry Lyme (Home Alone) *Marv Merchants (Home Alone) *Sooty (The Sooty Show) *Sweep (The Sooty Show) *Soo (The Sooty Show) *Matthew (The Sooty Show) *Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Bambi (Bambi) *Thumper (Bambi) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails the Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Flicky the Bird (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pocky the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ricky the Squirrel (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rocky the Seal (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Birdo (Super Mario) Special Guest Star *Zaraah Abrahams - as herself Quotes *Scrooge McDuck: "No, it's not. This is Zaraah Abrahams, the actress from Coronation Street, who came in third place on Dancing on Ice, hello Zaraah! And she is going to show us her solo routine. Take it away Zaraah!" Trivia *Dancing on Ice professional Fred Palascak makes cameo appearances in the audience during special guest Zaraah Abrahams' solo skating routine. *This episode is included in a VHS called A Christmas Party with Ducktales and Other Stories. Category:XFactor1234 Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:The Sooty Show Spoofs Category:The Sooty Show Episode Spoofs Category:Crossovers